Song Fic: This is Us
by cullenpattinson
Summary: YA BASTA BELLA!, me he cansado de decirte siempre lo mismo, tu diste todo lo que tenias que dar, nada te falto ni nada te sobro, diste tu 100%.-


SONG FIC

CANCION: This is Us

Artista: Backstreet Boys

_Got a million reasons to run and hide_

_I dont blame you for being scared (for being scared, no)_

_Bout a novel long, all the pain that hes caused you_

_Baby Im fully aware (Im fully aware_)

Edward porfavor abreme te necesito, porfavor.- Esa era la voz de Bella en mi puerta, jamas la escuche tan desesperada ni rota, corri y abri la puerta, ahi estaba ella, mi amor imposible, con los ojos totalmente rojos e inchados

Bella por dios estas bien?!! que te paso?.- La tome de un brazo y la acerque para que entrara al departamento

El, Edward, el me engaño, siempre me ha engañado, nunca me quizo.- Sollozaba sin parar, ahi repare en lo que decia, " el me engaño" "nunca me quizo", el maldito de Jacob la habia lastimado

Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, vamos sientate.- La sente en el sofa y le frote los brazos para tranquilisarla

Yo...yo..fui una tonta, el nunca me amo y yo le di todo Edward.- Ella me abrazo por el cuello y lloro, empapo mi camiseta con sus lagrimas pero no me importaba si queria que fuera su hombro para llorar lo seria

Calmate dime que paso, pero porfavor ya no llores, necesito que te calmes si no entraras en Shock porfavor.- Era medico sabia de esto, aparte que si seguia llorando mi corazon terminaria por partirse en dos

Yo solo queria sorprenderlo era todo.- Dijo despacio..

_If I could change the stories ending to me and you_

_Dont know the meaning of pretending what to do_

_FLASH BACK_

Queria sorprender a mi novio Jacob Black con el que llevaba 2 años de relacion, habia tendio mucho trabajo y no habia podido verlo y ahora que queria darle una sorpresa en su casa, la sorprendida fui yo, llegue temprano para poder organizar todo, como ya teniamos tiempo de novios yo tenia una copia de las llaves de su casa, entre sigilosamente y comense a preparar la cena y a adornar la mesa lo mas elegante posible, me tome un baño y me arregle con un bonito vestido del color favorito de el, me quede en la obscuridad para esperarlo y entonces todo paso...

Calma calma, paciencia mi vida.- Escuche la voz de mi novio en la entrada, me escondi para sorprenderlo pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo

El entro en la casa prendado de los labios de una morena mas alta que yo, se besaban con pasion, con desenfreno, yo estaba parada sin moverme, el aun no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia..

Vamos mi amor no tengo toda la paciencia del mundo vamos a tu habitacion ya, tenemos ya dos semanas que no nos vemos.- Dijo la morena de la cual no queria ni saber el nombre

Si lo se pero tienes que entender que tengo que dedicar mi muy preciado tiempo para ver a Isabella, no es de muy mi agrado pero tengo que hacerlo.- El la tomo de las caderas y la levanto para presionarla contra su cuerpo.

Si mi vida lo se, lo se, pero ahora no pensemos en ella de acuerdo, pensemos en esto, en lo que hacemos cada cuando ella no esta.- Fui ahi cuando solte un sollozo y ellos se dieron cuenta de que estab ahi

Isabella?, que demonios haces aqui?.- A todavia se atrevia el a reclamarme a mi

Yo no dije nada solo corri y sali de esa maldita casa. Corri y corri por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, mi rostro era un mar de lagrimas que se resvalaban por mi rostro y llegaban hasta la terminacion de mi cuello, pense que se me acabarian de tanto llorar pero no era asi, seguian saliendo una tras otra. El engaño que era eso? hasta ahora lo supe, este dia supe que era que te rompieran el corazon en mil pedazos, dejandote desangrada y sin vida alguna, el alma que tenia se esfumo perdiendose en la nada, yo que pensaba que el amor lo era todo ahora no era nada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese maldito perro!!!, lo voy a matar Bella te juro que lo voy a matar.- Estaba echo una furia, como ese desgraciado pudo hacerle eso a un angel como lo era Bella

No Edward solo te necesito aqui con migo, solo con migo.- Ella me abrazo mas fuerte y yo le correspondi el abrazo, esto era por lo que yo estaba aqui, por ella, por nosotros, ella me retenia aqui para no ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

_I could be the one_

_Give you all my love_

_Forget what he has done to you_

_I'm here now_

Aqui me tienes con tigo Bella, siempre con tigo pequeña.- Ella era la razon de mi vida, desde que la conoci en ese restaurante aquella noche que el maldito del perro la dejo plantada, ella y yo fuimos inseparables, amigos y hasta enemigos pero no de los que se odian si no de los que aveces tiene diferentes opiniones y no se arreglan pero nosotros no. Nuestros problemas siempre se resolvian, siempre encontrabamos la manera de resolverlo y yo trataria de resolver esto ahora.

Eres el unico en quien confio Edward, el unico.- Ella se recosto en mi regazo y aun sollozaba

Siempre mi vida siempre podras confiar en mi, quiero ser el unico quien tenga tu confianza, quiero ser el unico al que recurras siempre.- En el fondo quise decirle que la amaba con toda el alma pero aun no reunia el valor de decirselo

Siempre seras el unico Edward.- Sabia que ella no le daba el mismo significado que yo le daba pero con eso me conformaba

Quiero que te olvides de lo que paso hoy Bella, solo relajate y trata de olvidar, aqui estoy con tigo.- Lograria que se olvidara de el, asi tuviera que matar a ese perro no me importaba, yo trataria de que ella fuera feliz..

_Open up to me_

_Love will set you free_

_If ever you believe it_

_Please believe in me_

Porque Edward?, porque me hizo eso?, acaso no fui lo suficiente buena para el?.- Ahi estaba de nuevo su autoestima, porque siempre decia que ella era inferior, acaso no se daba cuenta lo hermosa y espectacular que ella era

Jamas digas eso, nunca lo repitas de nuevo, tu eres estupenda Bella, el fue el que no supo valorarte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.- Me mataba que sufriera por el, Dios! esto sonara demasiado cruel, pero queria que sus lagrimas fueran para mi, pero no, todas eran para y por el.

Esque no lo entiendo Edward yo le di todo, le di mi tiempo, le di mi vida y el como me pago, tu sabes que mi trabajo siempre ha sido importante para mi y por el lo deje en segundo lugar, por el yo deje muchas cosas.- Ella ya no lloraba, estaba pensando en que tal vez o no queria hacerlo, o estaba tratando de entender que habia pasado

Eres una mujer fantastica pequeña, eres independiente, eres lista, eres graciosa, eres la mejor en tu trabajo, aqui la unica victima eres tu, el no supo ver lo que tenia en sus malditas manos, el no supo ver lo que tenia para el y que estoy seguro muchos hubieran querido, aqui el unico culpable es el no tu, tu eres hermosa y maravillosa como un angel.- Le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenia, el amor que sentia por ella iva mas alla de los limites no soportaba la idea de que no se viera a si misma

Lo dices en serio Edward?.- Ella levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos

Claro que si chica tonta, te lo digo de corazon, confia en mi.-

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Let the world know, baby This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Let the world know, baby _

_This is us_

Gracias Edward, eres el mejor amigo que tengo, no se que haria sin ti.- Amigo eso era lo que no queria ser mas, queria ser algo mas para ella, queria que me amase tanto o mas que lo amaba a el

Tu sabes que siempre me tendras, jamas estare separado de ti mujer pequeña.- Me encantaba llamarla asi, pero no burlandome si no porque adoraba su estatura, era pequeña, dulce y fragil como una pequeñita muñequita, pero la muñequita mas hermosa que habia visto

Sabes, con tigo siempre me siento bien, con tigo siempre me siento que no pasa nada, me siento segura, y siento que nadie ni nada podra dañarme.- Como decirle que yo me sentia igual pero con mas intensidad, que yo me sentia completo, que me sentia el hombre mas afortunado del universo del solo poder abrazarla, que me sentia que ni una bala podia atravesarme tan solo de tenerla a ella para darme fuerza, como le decia que la amaba con cada poro de mi ser

Yo me siento igual con tigo Bella.- esa fue mi gran y enorme respuesta

Lo se, lo noto en tus ojos.- Ella rio un poquito, bueno al menos la hice reir

_I know everything isn't meant to last_

_Box up all those photographs_

_You're moving on (yeah)_

_I could flip back over that hour glass_

_And refill the better half (the better half)_

_And i'ts a miracle how broken hearts can mend_

_Won't you dry up all those tear drops and start again_

Y ahora que piensas hacer?.- Despues de unas horas de haberla visto llorar y sollozar me atrevi a preguntarle

No lo se, mi mente esta en blanco aun.- Ahora ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas y recargada en mi pecho, yo aun la reconfortaba con mis manos en sus brazos

Tienes que hacer algo pequeña no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada, al menos empieza por algo pequeño.- No encontraba la forma de decirle " olvidalo de una vez Bella, olvidalo y empieza por mirarme", pero ella estaba tan dañada que no podia darle algo mas porque preocuparse

Tienes razon, tal vez no sea mucho pero lo hare, vamos acompañame.- Ella me jalo del brazo y me levanto de la alfombra y me guio hacia afuera.

Subimos a mi auto, no se donde habria dejado el suyo ni se lo pregunte, solo deseaba darle lo que fuera para darle lo mejor, que no recordara nada de este dia tan horrible para ella y tambien para mi.

Llegamos a su departamento y entramos, ella fue corriendo a su habitacion y trajo con sigo un enorme album, yo lo conocia mejor, ella tenia la costumbre de recolectar nuestras fotos de casi toda su vida, ahi tenia fotos de sus padres, fotos de los mios a los cuales les guardaba un gran cariño, tenia fotos de todo el grupo, mi hermana Alice y su esposo Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie amigos de hace dos años, obviamente de nosotros dos y tambien de ese perro de Jacob y ella.

Abrio ala mitad el album y estaba una seccion que decia " Bella y Jacob" despues de eso, estaba todas las fotos de ellos dos, me dolio en el alma verlas, pero si queria que ella lo superara tenia que hacer esto y yo estaria con ella como se lo habia prometido.

Comenzo sacando todas las fotos, y eran demasiadas, despues de 2 años de ralacion habia decenas de ellas, pero las saco todas, de cada pagina no dejo ni una sola, todas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo y poco a poco comenzo a romperlas una a una

Ayudame, quiero que tu y yo dejemos esto aun lado, quiero olvidar que alguna vez tuve algo que ver con esta persona, ayudame a olvidar Edward.- Y le obedeci como el esclavo que yo era de ella

Duramos aproximadamente tres horas rompiendo fotos, le pregunte que porque no las quemaba y dijo que no, que tenia que pasar por cada foto y olvidar cada momento, asi que no le discuti nada.

Gracias Edward, esto significa mucho para mi, demasiado.- Me volvio a abrazar y ahi estabamos los dos juntos y abrazados pasando por otra mas.

_I__ could be the one_

_Give you all my love_

_Forget what he has done to you_

_I'm here now_

_Open up to me_

_Love will set you free_

_If ever you believe it_

_Please believe in me_

Ahora a comenzar de nuevo pequeña.- Le susurre al oido

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

Si, a empezar de nuevo, pero se que no lo hare sola, tu estaras con migo siempre.- Ella me apreto mas fuerte aun

Siempre.- Me limite a contestar

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Let the world know baby_

_If I could show you theres no risk of being left alone_

_Would you let your past go_

_I'll take it slow_

_Cause there's no need to rush when I know_

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Estaba terminado el trabajo que me habia quedado pendiente en el hospital, solo necesitaba organizar los papeles de unos pacientes, cuando escuche que tocaron a la puerta, no me levante de inmediato pero pense que seria la pizza, no habia tendio tiempo de hacer nada para la cena asi que me decidi por fin a pedir una.

Valla estas tan concentrado en eso que ni si quiera escuchaste.- Si como siempre me sorprendia, cuando menos pensaba que llegaria, ella aparecia como por arte de magia

Lo siento estoy organizando unos papeles y de verdad son muchos, asi que ya te lo podras imaginar.- Me levante para recibirla con un beso en la mejilla, senti que se sonrojo un poco pero ya era habitual en ella

Si te entiendo, bueno fijate que me encontre con un muchacho aqui afuera que de casualidad traia una pizza y me dije "Bella porque no eres una buena amiga y se la llevas tu, tal vez asi te comparta algo", asi que aqui esta tu pizza.- Ella me entrgo la caja y se la tome riendo, me encantaban sus ocurrencias

Pues si piensas que por la buena obra te voy a compartir de mi pizza estas muy equivocada, muero de hambre como para comerme un puma y no estoy dispuesto a compartir.- La rete un poco, sabia que de todas formas ella ganaria y terminaria por darle casi toda la pizza

Eres malo Edward Cullen, ahora entiendo porque los niños odian a los doctores.- Se sento a un lado mio y muy despistadamente trato de quitarme un pedazo de pizza

Ah no que te dije Isabella.- Utilize su nombre completo porque sabia que no le gustaba, ella hizo un puchero hermoso y termine por rendirme

DOS HORAS UNA PIZZA Y UNOS CUANTOS REFRESCOS MAS TARDE...

Edward puedo contarte algo?.- Eso me tomo desprevenido, habia llegado muy alegre y ahora estaba tensa y muy seria

Claro que si pequeña dime, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.- Le sonrei como sabia que a ella le gustaba, y vi que se puso algo rojita

Bueno esque, bueno, yo no se como empezar.- Estaba nerviosa lo note porque comenzo a jugar con un mecho de su cabello

Que pasa Bella, puedes confiar en mi lo sabes.- La anime a seguir

Esque, tengo miedo Edward.-

Miedo?, de que Bella, te ha pasado algo, te han amenazado, que pasa pequeña dimelo.- Me asuste de veras, pense que si alguien estuviera amenazandola o molestandola no dudaria en encontrar a esa persona y hacerla pagar

No, claro que no, nada de eso es solo que.- De pronto se quedo callada

Que te sucede preciosa dimelo.- Era la primera vez que la llamaba asi pero era tanto tiempo de amarla en silencio que las palabras se me escapaban

Es que, bueno, tengo miedo por lo de Jacob y..- No, ese maldito perro de nuevo, dos años y aun no podia olvidarlo, la apoyaba y estaba siempre con ella pero yo tambien sufria con todo esto

Bella se que aun te duele pero tienes que salir adelante y volver a vivir, no puedes dejar que la sombra de ese idiota te siga siempre.- La adoraba, la amaba, pero ya no queria competir con una sombra, yo queria su amor, queria que se olvidara de ese imbecil pero ya habia perdido toda paciencia y esperanza

Entiendeme Edwarde, tengo...tengo miedo, de volver a vivir lo mismo, tal vez no haya sido mi culpa, pero a la que engañaron fue a mi, eso quiere decir que algo me falto, que algo no hice bien para que el realmente me quisiera, y tengo miedo de repetir mis errores de nuevo.- Ya esta hasta aqui llegue

YA BASTA BELLA!!!, me he cansado de decirte siempre lo mismo, tu diste todo lo que tenias que dar, nada te falto ni nada te sobro, diste tu 100%.- note que se asuto pero no le di importancia

Edward esque...-

No, no!!! Bella esque nada...-

_I could be the one_

_Give you all my love_

_Forget what he has done to you_

_I'm here now_

Yo siempre he estado con tigo, siempre te he apoyado, en todo, en tus decisiones en tus problemas, siempre he estado ahi detras de ti como el maldito perro faldero que soy, me he cansado Bella, me he cansado de todo.- Me hervia la sangre porque no podia olvidarse de ese idiota y quererme a mi porque?

Edward?.- La ignore

Me he cansado de siempre escuchar " lo amo Edward, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado", me he cansado de " Porque no fui lo suficiente buena para el", me he cansado de todo, porque no puedes dejar el pasado enterrado, donde tiraste esas fotos, donde decidiste empezar de nuevo..-

Porque tengo miedo.- Respondio

Miedo?, miedo a que?, jamas podras volver a vivir y recuperarte si no lo afrontas, eso no es miedo Bella es cobardia, miedo es el mio, o tal vez tambien sea un maldito cobarde ya no lo se.-

Que quieres decir Edward.-

Que por miedo a perderte, por miedo a no volver a verte, por miedo a que te alejaras de mi, y por miedo a que no me correspondieras he ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, he estado queriendo competir con una sombra y no he podido, he querido darte todo, te he llevado a pasear, te he llevado al cine, te he llevado a donde quiera que has querido ir...-

_Open up to me_

_Love will set you free_

_If ever you believe it_

_Please believe in me_

Lo se.- No ella no lo sabia, ella no sabia nada

No maldita sea no lo sabes, tu solo piensas que lo hacia porque queria ser el amigo fiel, el incondicinal, pero no, sabes porque lo hacia, sabes porque cada vez que llorabas por el me partia el alma hasta dejarme sin ella, sabes porque cuando hablabas de el me hervia la sangre hasta los huesos, sabes porque cuanto te engaño no fui a partirle la cara y matarlo ACASO SABES PORQUE?.-

Porque?.- susurro

PORQUE TE AMO!!!!...

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

Porque eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, porque eres hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, independiente, eres comprensiva, eres tan dulce, Dios Bella eres mi todo, pero tu nunca te diste cuenta porque estabas pensando en el, porque siempre estabas llorando por el, y yo aqui como estupido llorando por ti, mientras tu derramabas lagrima tras lagrima por ese imbecil que no supo valorarte y verte como la hermosa y preciosa mujer que eres.- Las lagrimas salieron y resbalaron por mis mejillas y las de ella, ahora habia sido un idiota y la habia echo llorar

Edward yo, yo...- Trato de hablar pero las palabras no le salian

No Bella dejalo porfavor solo olvidalo si,no llores porfavor, no llores, sabes cuanto me duele verte llorar.- Me acerque a ella y la abraze, me dolia que no me quisera pero mas me dolia que llorara por mi culpa yo que habia prometido nunca hacerla llorar

Perdoname porfavor, no debi hablarte asi, porfavor perdoname.-

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Let the world know baby_

Porque pides disculpas?, acaso te arrepientes de lo que dijiste.- Porque decia eso? yo la habia echo llorar

Te hice llorar, me prometi jamas hacerte llorar y ahi voy yo de idiota y te grito, perdoname.-

No, Edward no te disculpes, perdoname tu a mi por ser tan tonta, pero no me dejaste terminar, yo tenia miedo de lo de Jacob no porque no lo haya olvidado, si no todo lo contrario.-

Que dices?.- Estaba confundido

Que tenia miedo porque... desde hace un año, he querido ser lo suficiente buena para ti, queria que me vieras como mujer, queria gustarte, queria...yo..yo queria que tu me amaras como yo te amo a ti.- Me quede con los ojos como dos platos, ella me amaba?

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

_This is us_

Bella, tu?, Oh Dios dime que no estoy soñando señor porfavor.- Ya no se si hablaba con ella o con migo mismo

Desde hace un año me enamore de ti Edward, note que con tigo siempre me sentia segura, tu me hacias sentir algo que nunca habia sentido, ni si queira con el imbecil de Jacob, tu hacias que mi corazon saltara de solo verte, tu hacias que me sintiera viva, yo me siento viva y segura con tigo porque Te amo Edward, Te amo.-

Oh Dios Bella, Gracias, gracias, me haces el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo.- La levante y le di vueltas por todo la sala, ella se reia, y yo igual, era feliz, por todo lo sagrado que era feliz con ella y ella era feliz con migo

Entonces para siempre tu y yo, NOSOTROS.- Prometio

Para siempre, solo tu y yo....NOSOTROS.-

_This is love_

_This is love_

_Let the world know, baby _

_This is us_

FIN


End file.
